Conventionally, there is known a cylinder rotary compressor that rotates a cylinder to form a compression chamber therein to change the capacity of the compression chamber, thereby compressing and discharging a fluid.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a cylinder rotary compressor that includes a cylindrical cylinder integrally formed with a rotation part of an electromotor (electric motor), a rotor disposed in the cylinder and formed of a cylindrical member, and vanes slidably fitted into grooves (slits) formed in the rotor to partition the compression chamber.
In this type of cylinder rotary compressor, the cylinder and the rotor rotate around different rotary shafts while interlocking with each other, thereby displacing the vanes to change the capacity of the compression chamber. The cylinder rotary compressor of Patent Document 1 is designed to include a compression mechanism on the inner circumferential side of the electric motor, thereby achieving the downsizing of the entire compressor.